War
by blue-haired-bookworm
Summary: Their whole relationship was built during the war, but it made them closer than ever. GaLe Wendy and Exceeds. One-shot. I not own Fairy Tail (but I wanna this)


**I tried to write something sad and killing, but get only that.**

**How the hell do I get rid of this damn happy ending! **

**And I just could not resist and added Wendy. It is so kawai!**

**Enjoy my new story!**

War

War met them - Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord. Then they were enemies fighting on different sides.

War made her see the good in it - Fighting Festival. He saved her not once. He fought with Natsu, although they were far from best friends. And even they beat Laxus!

War helped them to understand what they mean to each other - Fairy Tail against Grimoire Heart. He saved her, then told her to run, putting his own life in danger.

War showed her how she was madly in love with him - the war of the Seven Dragon. Although he was a Dragon Slayer, she was worried about him so much. And she was so happy when he still alive.

Now a war trying to take him from her .

Levy sat in the little meadow, bending over Gajeel and could barely hold back tears - in the same position in which Wendy find her. Behind her, Carla and Happy tried to revive the unconscious Lily. Against her, also leaning Wendy scanned the wounded body of the Iron Dragon Slayer .

- It's my fault - she said quietly.

And it was true. They again had quarreled and Lily had tried to break up a fight. Then she run into the woods. He caught up with her and they continued to fight. Then came the monster of Tartarus. Gajeel managed to beat him, but now lay lifeless on the ground.

- It's not your fault, Levy-san - muttered quietly Wendy. - Do not hold the tears - she added. - So it becomes more difficult .

Levy kept trying, but eventually did not pass and a small hot tears fell upon Dragon Slayer lying beneath she.

- If I had not acted like an idiot, he would have been better - continue Solid-Script mage. - He would have been here, alive and well.

Tears fell and fell and Levy did not attempt to stop them.

- He is not dead, Levy-san - Wendy said .

- Do not save me the pain, Wendy - said the ardently young woman. - My mother was murdered in front of me from a Dark Mage. I know what death is! - She screamed loudly and a bird flew out of the tree above them. - And now the fucking Fate took me one person that I have left! - The tears continued falling. - The only person who I love is gone. And I'm alone...

And she continued to cry out loud. In her mind's been times when they are together. Happy moments that would torture her to the rest of her life.

Levy then felt a finger gently wiping tears.

- You're not alone - muttered someone gruff but lovable voice. - While I'm on this damn world, you will not be alone, Shrimp. I promise you that.

Levy opened her eyes, only to be greeted by quite famous smirk and a pair of blood-red eyes.

Gajeel.

- I told you Gajeel-san is alive, Levy-san - Wendy said with a smile.

The woman just smiled .

- Do not scare me anymore like that, RedFox - she said quietly. - Never again.

- I can not promise such a thing - the dark-haired man said. - If I see you in danger I would not hesitate for a moment to jump in the battle to save you.

And with no sign, just just like that, they kissed . They simultaneously made this simple movement and their lips met .

The kiss was not who-knows-what, but it was important for them. Not because it was the first, but because it is expressed all the feelings kept secret for months.

- I did not know you blame yourself for my death - said Gajeel in the end. - You're not guilty. I made this decision. And would do it again despite my condition.

Levy did not know whether to punch him or kissed him.

- I love you - he continued. - I guess that justifies my actions .

Blue hair woman smiled.

- You will not ever change, right?

- Phew! - Dragon slayer grinned . - Never.

And they kissed again.

Their whole relationship was built during the wars. But it made them closer than they ever have been.


End file.
